Sudden Realization
by The Sky Goddess
Summary: Roxas, the youngest member of Organization XIII wakes up to find himself turned into a girl! Now "she" has to find answers to his gender change whilst dealing with other's feelings for her. genderbender/genderswap
1. Realization

Hai! ^^ first time writing a story and publishing it. Newbie. Had the idea when...actually I have no idea how, haha. Nothing too harsh please.

P.S. Review this if you want me to continue or if I should edit some things. I would really appreciate it. c:

* * *

Roxas wakes up after a long night of work. He gets up from his bed and feels heaviness on his chest. "I guess work from last night probably-wait, why does my voice sound high?", Roxas asked. He shook his head. I'm probably just imagining things, he thought. "Another thing, why are my clothes baggy?"

The blonde heads towards the restroom and faces in front of the mirror. He's half asleep looking at himself in the mirror. Then BAM! Sudden realization hits him. The worst that could ever happen to him…happened.

He's been stripped of his manhood.

...

The rest of the Organization members were doing their regular activities around the Castle. Demyx was playing on his sitar, Zexion reading his book, and Luxord playing cards with various members. They all have nothing to concern about except their mission to regain the hearts they once lost. Well, all of them except for Axel. He should be here by now, Axel thought.

The sitar paused for a moment. It never stops. "What's wrong Axel? Worried about Roxas?", Demyx asked.

Axel was having deep thoughts and slightly jumped at Number IX calling out his name. "Yeah…it's odd of him to not have his presence here. I mean like, as of right now."

"Don't worry, bro. This happens to me all the time." He grinned.

"Huh, you don't say? I think it's even more of a shocker that you arrived here earlier than him."

"Hey, you guys should be proud of me! I rarely do this kind of thing y'know?"

"Exactly, but I'm not sure if all of us are prou-" All of a sudden, a girlish shriek came from upstairs.

Nobody knows this strange voice. All are too frightened to go upstairs and check. Axel knows that it has something to do with Roxas. He immediately runs to Roxas's room. He sees the restroom door shut and opens it.

"Roxas!"

It wasn't Roxas, but instead a girl that's akin to him though. She gazes at Axel in fear. Those eyes….those blue eyes….They're Roxas's, Axel thought, that girl…it surely can't be Roxas…or is she? He looks deeper into her eyes.

Crap. He's closer to finding out, she thought. The blonde's mouth opened a bit, as if she were to say something.

"Roxas….", Axel said to break up the silence. And busted, Roxas thought. The blonde nods.

She looks down to avoid direct contact with Number VIII. "It's Roxas."

A soprano voice rings through his ears. A higher pitch of his voice? A voice so pure…and so…innocent. The next thing he noticed was the magnificence of her new body. A slim and curvy body, enlarged breasts, her hair, and so on. Damn, she had it all. Any guy would've fallen for that kind of beauty. And that includes Axel. It was like a heaven even if he just caught a glimpse of it.

Axel had to break the silence. "Nice body".

The blonde was full of rage and embarrassment. To prove it, she has a slight blush on her face. At a time like this, that's all he could say? Then again, is that a compliment or an insult? It was perverted. She just wanted to get back at him at the moment. "You might as well know that I still have the strength of a guy, right?" As a punishment, she kicks him in the groin. An angered tone is noticeable in her voice as she says, "You're such a fucking pervert! Ugh, get out of this restroom. NOW."

"Geez, fine." Gasping for air, he leaves the restroom. Okay…maybe her voice isn't so pure and innocent…., He thought. Roxas closes the door behind Axel and faces the mirror with her arms crossed on her chest. "Hmph, probably taught him a lesson by now."

"Dammit. When you're a girl, I expected you to be like one. Not a girl that kicks like a dude. She's one tough chick." Lesson learned. The pain does subside, but Number VIII decides to sit on the bed to rest for a while. Only then that he realizes something deeper than before. "Not only is she Roxas. She's my best friend."

...

Oh shit I need to get this weight off my chest, she thought. Looking down at her new chest, she realizes another thing: she's officially girl. No fucking way to take off the weight. Will I be like this for my entire lifetime? How can I restore my manhood? Those thoughts kept haunting her when it appeared in her mind.

Taking a shower could possibly help her think. But alas, another dilemma. Hell to the no is she going to get naked. But it's my body…I'm not allowed to look? She thought. Yeah, she had her perverted moments too. No guy could stop that (in this case, a guy in a girl's body).

Roxas strips off all of her clothing, leaving her in awe over her own body. Her soft, silky skin is exposed. Her blonde hair is a bit longer, but the bangs still remain. It even swayed to the side like it used to. Well, at least she has a couple features of her old self. Her bangs and her eyes. She runs her hands through two large mounds on her chest, probably about a D-cup chest. She gropes, fondles, and massages until they've become hard and erect. They're so soft and bouncy it was hard not to resist. The blonde then runs hands through her curvy body and soon enough her hands find the place where her groin used to be. Her "manhood" as she liked to call it. Now's it been taken away and has been replaced by some organ of the opposite sex. Nonetheless, Axel was right. Nice body. She stops roaming her hands all over her body and begins taking a shower.

The feeling of the droplets of water pounding against her chest left her with a sensation she could never experience as a guy. Maybe being a girl isn't such a bad thing, she thought.

…

On the other hand, Axel patiently waited. His best friend is a girl now. How the fuck was he supposed to deal with that? Instead of helping her, he made things embarrassing by commenting on her body. It was the truth though. Maybe it could help her? Total bullshit. "I'm the biggest idiot in the world."

Just then, he hears a knock on the door. A familiar face popped in. It was Organization XIII's Number IX. "Hey Ax, is Roxas all okie dokie over here?" Despite the most troublesome of times Demyx has his optimism to make it seem the situation has gotten a bit lighter.

"Demyx…there's something you should know.", Axel replied.

The blonde didn't look concerned in any way. "Tell me about it. When I was on my way here, Larxene struck me with a lightning bolt...for no apparent reason. What a bitch. And it hurts."

He chuckled."No kidding. She's quite the sadist. Can you at least pay attention? I'm being fucking serious."

"Kay then. Tell me."

"Roxas….is a girl."

The blonde stopped laughing and gave a concerned look at Axel.

"Oh, another shocker. For the first time, you take things seriously."

"Of course! Look, this is going to sound like bullshit but if Roxas is a girl, she's like weaker! Then Xemnas is going to kick her out of the Organization and that means I would have to work more! We CAN'T let that happen." The desperate blonde grabs Axel by the shoulders. "We can't."

"Just as expected. Anyway, you shouldn't even worry about her getting weak. She kicked me in the crotch earlier if that's enough proof." Axel roughly pushes him off. "Roxas's situation is that she's a girl."

"I'll do something about it. Getting her pissed off is something no one would ever want to do. I can tell by what happened to you. I'll get Namine." The redhead nods, but left with a puzzled look.

"Why do that?"

"Two words: Things change." With that, Demyx leaves the room.

Leaving the redhead with those words left him confused. The words just repeated over and over again in his mind. What does he mean by that? Roxas is a girl now. That's the only thing that changed, right? Then something struck him in his mind.

The first time the blonde was ever correct.

Things change.

* * *

Was it lame? awkward? not bad? or something else?

Should I continue or not?

Again, I would appreciate it. c:


	2. Girl Up, Roxas!

ReviewReviewReview. That is all for now. . -Tiffany

* * *

In the few hours of being a girl, Roxas started pacing around the room. Even the slightest movement moved her bosom. All Axel is doing is watch his stressed out best friend. To be honest, Axel has been enjoying Roxas's new change. Whatever she did seemed…cute. Although a Nobody, he did have some feelings developed around Roxas. You know, that feeling where it's like you have butterflies in your stomach. Having a chance with her was probably all he wanted. Axel shook his head and got himself back into reality. There was probably a 99.9% chance they wouldn't get together. And since Roxas is a girl, he doesn't know if she's straight, bisexual, or lesbian.

A knock at the door startled the two. Demyx peered inside. "Hey you guys! I brought Namine just like I told you I would, Axel! Whew…that was too much work. I think I'm going to lie on the bed. Roxas do you mind?"

Roxas nodded. "Go ahead." Then the blonde leaped into the air and landed on the bed while letting out a loud sigh.

The redhead shakes his head once more. "Oh come on man!"

"You know it's impossible for me to do something like that. Be thankful. I would've chosen not to." _I could've done it myself, but with the pain earlier…I guess I couldn't, _Axel thought.

Namine's puzzled face made Roxas realize that she shouldn't hear the two guys bickering. Her purpose was to help Roxas in any way possible. "Namine…Do you know why I've become a girl?"

She sighed and looked down at the ground. Whatever Namine is going to say, Roxas knew nothing was going to be good about it. "Unfortunately Roxas, so far from what I know…There is no possible explanation to why you've become like…well, this."

"Aw! Poor Roxie!", Demyx exclaimed. Irritated by the name, Roxas glared at Demyx. "Demyx, would you please not call me that? It's sort of girly don't you think?"

"Ha-ha-ha, I'm sorry. The name seems convenient…and besides, you ARE a girl." The redhead punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! It's true…"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh a bit at the ridiculous sight before her. The redhead added on, "Rox is okay. Roxie is totally off limits. Got it memorized?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "You and your lame catchphrase…but fine."

Roxas grinned. "Thank you." _The name is kind of cute though_, Axel thought.

Namine, who stood there like the only sane person in room, continued on saying," Roxas in the meantime, I will help you adjust to your new life. As of right now, we should begin. Axel. Demyx. Would you please leave for the session to begin?"

Number IX now sits up right on the bed and whines, showing that he detests this idea. "But I'm so tired…Can't I just stay here?"

"Uh, no. They're obviously girls, and its mandatory for Roxas to learn this so let's go.", replied the redhead.

"Please? I don't want to keep walking.."

"Come on man! It's like 15 steps!"

"15 steps too many!" He lies on the bed once more whilst clutching a pillow with his hands, stuffing his face deep into it, and groans.

Number VIII couldn't take it any longer. He tugged Demyx by the ear and dragged him out of the room. "Ow! Ow! Ow! My ear!"

Roxas laughs a little at the two. "See you guys later!"

Axel, still clutching onto Demyx's ear, replied "Yeah, later!", and closes the door. "Alright Dem, we're just going to wait outside. You see? 15 steps wasn't too hard."

The blonde falls to the floor, panting, and lies on his back.

"Well, apparently for you it was."

...

After the two leaving, Roxas is completely alone with Namine. Usually Roxas couldn't be alone with a girl, but it's all different now. He is a girl. "So…Roxas, to begin our session, I will teach you how to wear lingerie." Definitely not a good thing, Roxas thought. "First, take off all your clothes."

Her eyes widened and slightly blushed. "You want me to what?" There's no fucking way that she would get naked in front of another woman. Not only that, but a guy that's been physically turned into a girl. Not a good thing.

"You've heard what I've said. Take off your clothes." Number XIII strips off her clothes. Once again, her bare skin is all that's left. Her blush was even more visible now. The other blonde takes a look at her chest. " Wow, they're even bigger than mine. You don't know how jealous I am of you."

Namine puts a hand on one of the breasts and caressing it. Number XIII let out a gasp at this sensation. "They're full alright." Her blush was now as red as a rose.

"Did you really need to say all that? …It's embarrassing, you know?" Namine pulls out a white silky bra and panties and holds them up to the other blonde. Her jaw drops and gives a "Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?" look.

"Sorry to make it even more embarrassing…" _She's going to kill me_, Roxas thought.

She points to the lingerie. "I'm not wearing them."

"Too bad you have to. Besides, you'll look cute in them!" Namine giggles and then hands the bra to Roxas. She slipped her arms into the straps and positions her breasts into the cups. It was a struggle to do up the bra, but with the help of Namine, it was finally put on her. It surprisingly felt comfortable to her, and it even stopped the jiggling.

Then the girl in white helped put on her panties. She walks around to observe the blonde, opens her eyes in amazement, and smiles. "A success! I told you that you would look cute in it! How do you feel?"

Number XIII squirms at the question. "It feels wonderful. Especially with amazing proportions like these."

"Hey, don't forget I'm still jealous about that." A few seconds later, the other blonde lets out a satisfied sigh and sits down on the bed. Roxas approaches the mirror and looks at her own image. _I do look cute,_ Roxas thought, _Agh! What the hell am I thinking? _

To shake off the thoughts, she attempts to sit on the bed, but instead trips on her clothes which makes her pin down Namine against the bed. Another blush appeared on her face. They gaze into each other's eyes.

She could hear the girl in white breathing. She could feel her warm breath on her skin . She could see the way how her blonde hair was all over the place, and that innocent expression on her face that made her look pretty, especially in her blue eyes. She's noticed everything. Are these the feelings of attraction towards the girl?

Back to reality, Roxas rolled onto the other side of Namine. "I'm sorry, Namine. I tripped on my clothes and that happened."

The blonde giggles and her eyes looked over to Number XIII. "Just like all the other times Roxas…it was cute."

* * *

C'mon you guys! Review if you want me to continue[:


	3. The Girl in White

Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows! really appreciate it! :D It's been like 2-3 weeks since I last updated, but here it is! finally! haha, so yeah. New Chapter is up!

* * *

**Roxas's** **POV**

_Are you interested_?, I thought and coughed "Um, that was cute? Falling on top of you was cute?"

She slightly blushed. "Well, I guess so. Kind of."

Like any person, at this moment, a lot of thoughts are going through my head. Of course, I could understand why she said putting me in lingerie is cute. Girls do that, I guess. But this? C'mon, it's almost as if she likes me. My brain's racking up and it yearns for more from her.

She squirms and all of a sudden says out of the blue, "You're an amazing guy-I mean-girl! Roxas. I'm sorry."

I think it's kind of funny how no one is used to the fact that I'm a girl. Let's face it, for sure I'm not! "Ha-ha, don't be. I know all of us aren't used to it. But amazing?"

The blonde lowered her head, clasped her hands together, and nods. "Y-Yeah…Of all the girls you've met, you must think I'm weird."

"Not in my eyes. You're the finest girl I've met. Don't really know why you say a person like me is 'amazing'."

She looks up at me and her mouth is slightly open. "I am?"

I nod. I don't keep this conversation going. I'm afraid something might occur if I put myself into this any further. Instead, I slip on my shirt and put on shorts. Wearing men's clothing is definitely baggy when you're a girl. She's an observer, and I could tell she was watching me put on my clothes. There was a silence. She's not much of an outgoing girl. She's more reserved, serene, and quiet in fact. Now was the time I needed to start a conversation and make it quick. "So what did Demyx do to make you come over here?" I look at myself in the mirror once again and see my reflection. I also take note that Namine's looking right at me through the mirror.

"What he does all the time. Whine about the dilemma and make it non-stop. So annoying."

I grinned. "That's Demyx for you. He never ceases to make us laugh though. His optimism and laziness is extreme that it's funny. So you came over here so he stops whining?" I step away from the mirror and sit back on the bed.

She shakes her head. "Not exactly. Actually, I wanted to see you."

"Oh really? Why?"

Her eyes are no longer focused on me. They daze off to the ceiling. "Oh you know, cause…you would've been in the hands of two idiotic perverts." Lies. There is more to it. I can tell by her actions, but I just go on with the conversation.

"They're my buddies! But yeah, that's true. They would've gone perverted and try to take advantage of me."

She giggles. I have to say, it is cute. "You see?"

"Ha-ha, yeah."

She put a hand on the side of the bed. "Um, Roxas…why is the bed wet on this side?"

I cock an eyebrow and say, "Huh?" I pick myself up from the bed and walk to the other side of it. I put hand on the bed and she's right. It's moist. It approximately took me about 1 minute to figure out the source of the liquid. I found a water bottle with the cap missing and pick it up from underneath my bed. It still contained a portion of water. Great. "I think I must've spilled water from this water bottle the other night. Then overnight I kicked it and it fell off the bed." I stand back up and place the water bottle on top of the drawer. I then go back to sitting on the bed and see Namine still sitting in the same spot where the leak occurred. "You're going to get wet if you sit there…"

"Then where am I supposed to sit?"

I look around the room, but then an idea hit me. "Over Here". I pat on my lap.

The sweet symphony of that giggle went through my ears again. "Really? You're fine with that?"

"I wouldn't be the one suggesting it. So yeah." I smile.

She shyly smiles back and comes over to sit on my lap. I wrap one arm around her waist, and look to her, but only to see her looking back to me with a light pink shade come across her face.

Silence fills the room again. I guess I'm not that good at conversations.

She begins to chuckle. "Roxas, isn't it kind of funny that we're doing what couples do?" I cock an eyebrow. Will she finally tell me? She fumbles as if she needed to take the weight off herself.

"Ha-ha, I guess so. What makes you say that?"

Her eyes explore the room. "It's just that I…uh…"

She then returns to looking back at me, but with a more concerned face, as if she were tell me something. "Hey, is everything oka-"

She immediately leans over and her lips were touching mine. Surprisingly enjoying the moment, we both close our eyes. Whatever was on my mind then just stopped. It was replaced by this sweet, honest, and innocent girl. I tease her mouth open, and slip my tongue inside. She's startled by my actions, but moans at the sensation. Soon enough, my breasts were against hers. Another tingling feeling. My hands meet hers, and our fingers intertwine. How long is this going to last? I wouldn't want it to end though. All I know is that this is going to last until one of us lets go. I pull back slowly and gaze into her eyes and grin.

She shyly smiles and looks at the ground."I'm sorry Roxas…I couldn't help myself…but I can sense that you couldn't either." I just giggle-I've never giggled before-and smile.

"Yeah."

There's something about this thing we've got going on here. I just can't put my finger on it.

* * *

Thank you again for all the reviews, faves, and follows. I don't do well in kissing scenes, so if you would like to give me some advice on how to write it, I would would appreciate that also. So um, like I said, I will continue the story. Thanks!


End file.
